Deux cœurs solitaires
by Enelye
Summary: Traduction de "two lonely hearts", de Cheeky Slytherin Lass. Tous deux étaient seuls. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prévu de tomber amoureux. Mais parfois, la vie nous joue des tours.


Bonjour. Voici ma première traduction.  
Auteur : Cheeky Slytherin Lass  
Titre original : Two Lonely Hearts

NdA : Histoire écrite pour « The 5 Christmas Keys Competition. » Mes mots/répliques étaient : Patronus, violet, fleurs tombées (pansées), liste de course, et papier d'emballage. Et donc, cette fic est née.

NdT : Cette traduction a été corrigée par ma frangine, Sayu (sayuri-geisha sur le site), et j'ai obtenu l'accord de l'auteur pour la publier. Si vous voulez aller voir l'originale, vous pouvez y accéder via mon profil : toutes les fics que je traduis seront mises dans mes favoris. J'ai beaucoup aimé traduire ce one-shot, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi :)

* * *

**Deux cœurs solitaires**

Elle s'assoit, contemplant le milieu de la cuisine où se trouvent des pensées fanées, dont les pétales violets, secs et craquelés, sont tombés. Il s'agit du dernier cadeau de Théo avant le divorce, et Pansy n'a pu se résoudre à les jeter.

Maintenant, elle est seule, et ces fleurs, jadis si belles, ne sont plus qu'un rappel d'un amour éphémère. En grognant, la sorcière balaie du bras les fleurs devant elle, envoyant ainsi le vase contre le mur. Pas la peine de ramasser les morceaux. Comme pour Théo, il vaut mieux laisser les fragments tels quels, plutôt que de se blesser en essayant de les recoller.

Pansy se relève. Il est temps de prendre des mesures radicales. Durant toute sa vie, ses parents l'ont forcée à adhérer aux idées de sang-purs. Et quel est le résultat ? Un divorce difficile, un cœur brisé, et un appartement vide.

Elle tire sur le devant de son manteau, tout en le tenant fermement pour ne pas qu'il s'ouvre malencontreusement. Elle est fatiguée d'être la bonne fille loyale, luttant constamment pour satisfaire les espoirs de sa famille. Elle ne s'attend vraisemblablement pas à tomber amoureuse d'un moldu – cette pensée a le don de tordre son estomac –, mais n'importe quelle compagnie est meilleure que la solitude.

OoOoO

Dudley roule en boule la liste de course. Des provisions pour une personne. C'est la première fois, en presque un an, qu'il se retrouve seul. En effet, lorsqu'il a décidé de quitter la compagnie de son père pour suivre son propre chemin, sa petite-amie, elle, a décidé qu'elle n'aimait finalement que son argent, et l'a quitté aussitôt.

Il n'est pas vraiment un grand buveur, pourtant une bonne cuite le tente dangereusement. Rangeant la liste complètement chiffonnée dans sa poche, il marche jusqu'au pub le plus proche, puis y crie sa commande, tandis qu'il se laisse tomber sur un tabouret.

La plupart des visages lui sont familiers. Des cœurs solitaires, prêts à tout pour un peu de compagnie. Des types au fond du trou, cherchant à noyer leur désespoir. Mais il voit aussi une autre personne qu'il ne connaît pas, une personne qui ne semble pas être à sa place dans un endroit comme celui-là.

Il s'agit d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, dont le visage affiche en permanence une expression renfrognée. Ses yeux se rétrécissent alors qu'elle regarde autour d'elle. Il est clair qu'elle n'a pas envie d'être ici, et Dudley se demande ce qui la dérange tant.

Attrapant sa boisson, il se lève et s'installe à côté d'elle.

- Laissez-moi vous offrir un verre, propose-t-il.

- Un whisky pu... euh… une bière, dit-elle, en passant la main dans ses cheveux courts.

Dudley acquiesce et passe la commande, regardant la femme quelques secondes. Elle n'a pas cette beauté que l'on voit dans les magazines. Elle ne sourit pas, et possède une aura d'arrogance naturelle qui pourrait la rendre repoussante. Pourtant, Dudley ne peut s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique.

- Au fait, je suis Dudley.

- Pansy, répond-elle, ses lèvres s'étirant en un léger sourire.

Aussitôt, aussi subtile que soit le changement, son visage s'adoucit, et devient plus chaleureux.

OoOoO

Pansy n'avait pas voulu tomber amoureuse. Mais le verre entraîna un dîner. Le dîner amena à prendre un café. Et le café amena à Merlin seul sait combien de rendez-vous : du patinage, des séances de cinéma (elle était d'ailleurs impressionnée par les films parlants), des dîners, et des après-midis entiers passés à des concerts moldus.

En décembre, à la grande horreur de sa mère, Pansy avait emménagé avec Dudley.

Toutefois, il ne savait pas qu'elle était une sorcière. Auparavant, elle avait lu des histoires sur des hommes et des femmes qui avaient sacrifié leur magie pour être avec des moldus. A cette époque, cette idée l'avait dégoûtée. A présent, elle comprenait.

Lorsqu'elle avait réalisé ses sentiments pour lui, Pansy avait voulu être honnête. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais trouvé le bon moment pour lui annoncer.

A présent, assise seule dans sa cuisine, elle se bat avec du papier d'emballage et du ruban adhésif, et en arrive à regretter l'absence de magie. Son regard se pose sur l'horloge. Dudley aime dormir tard le week-end. Ce sera terminé avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, elle se glisse dans leur salle de bain, et sort la baguette qu'elle cachait parmi ses chaussettes. Satisfaite, elle retourne dans la cuisine pour finir le travail.

C'est tellement plus rapide avec la magie. Le papier vert et rouge se place et se plie parfaitement. Le cadeau est prêt en moins d'une minute.

Comme cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'a pas pratiqué la magie, Pansy s'emporte et utilise des sorts un peu partout. La cuisine est alors nettoyée, les ustensiles de rechange se métamorphosent en poinsettias, qui vont se poser au centre de la table. Puis, des plats surgissent sur celle-ci grâce à une formule d'apparition. Par simple amusement, elle enchante même les couteaux qui font maintenant des claquettes.

- Spero Patronum !

Un dauphin argenté jaillit de la baguette, bondissant joyeusement dans la pièce. Pansy commence à rire, mais le son se meurt lorsque Dudley arrive, les yeux écarquillés. Le choc sans doute, ou bien il s'agit d'autre chose. De la compréhension peut-être ? C'est impossible. C'est un moldu, et il ne peut pas savoir ce qu'est un Patronus.

Pansy baisse sa baguette en rougissant.

- Je voulais te le dire…

Elle s'enveloppe de ses bras, attendant dans la crainte les insultes et le dégoût. En vain.

A la place, Dudley la prend dans ses bras puissants, murmurant un « ce n'est rien », avant de l'embrasser.

- Mon cousin m'a sauvé la vie avec ce sort, dit-il en montrant l'endroit où se trouvait le dauphin. Enfin, mon âme.

Pansy s'éloigne avec un sourire incertain.

- Alors tu n'es pas effrayé ?

- Je l'ai été à l'époque, admit-il, penaud. Mais plus maintenant. Parce que je t'aime.

L'amour. Ils se le sont montré. Ils l'ont fait. Néanmoins, ils n'ont jamais prononcé explicitement ce simple mot. Mais, c'est fait désormais.

Car il l'aime. Il l'aime pour ce qu'elle est réellement.

- Et je t'aime aussi, lui murmure-t-elle, d'une voix soulagée, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à aller lire l'originale, rien ne vaut la VO ;)

Cette traduction m'avait été proposée (je publie des fics originales sous un autre pseudo : xxxhermyxxx). Si vous aussi vous avez des propositions de fics à me soumettre, n'hésitez pas ! La liste des fandoms dont je m'occupe est sur mon profil.

Je posterais une autre traduction très bientôt. Merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
